Big Bunch of Spoilers
by QuiteTheScreamer
Summary: The Doctor runs into River on Earth, 300 years in the future and she's not a happy bunny after being abandoned for 18 months by him. She's got a bit of surprise for him. River/11, slight Amy/Rory and I'm going to hopefully introduce Jack Harkness later on
1. Oops

**Notes: I don't own Doctor Who. If I ever do, I will not be stuck on here I will be out clinging on to Matt Smith. Just so you know. This is a bit rubbish and really quite fluffy at the start but I think it gets better. Reviews are love.**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, flinging his arms out wide 'Here we are- Earth, 2367! Surprise!' the Ponds stepped out after him, Rory looking wary and Amy rolling her eyes. He had, as usual brought them somewhere completely different from where they wanted to go without telling them.

'Doctor, why are we actually here? I thought we were going to that Barcelona planet- with the dogs with no noses?' Amy didn't look pleased to be back on her home planet, even though it was 300 years in the future. She folded arms and Rory glanced at her, sensing her mood. The Doctor however was completely oblivious to her annoyance.

'Yeah we were but Tardis was picking up some stuff. And you know me, I can't resist stuff. Just can't leave it alone' he was slowly starting to walk forward 'I think I'm going this way!' suddenly he started running towards a block of old, big houses. Amy followed him, catching up to him. Rory sighed and as always, followed his wife, trudging along behind her. The Doctor knocked on the door of the first house he came to, a rambling crumbling old house 'Hello! Hello! Just want to ask you a few questions!' the door was opened by a young teenage girl who looked at him inquisitively

'Hello. What do you want?' she wasn't aggressive or rude, she just wanted to know.

'Hi, I'm the Doctor and I'm looking for some stuff. Have you seen anything weird recently? No tremors, odd weather, anything like that? Any weird floaty stuff? Aliens? Anything at all? Anything weird?' he leant against the door-frame. She thought for a minute and slowly shook her head 'I don't think so. You could ask my mum? She's an expert with weird'

'Yeah, please that would be great. I like her already. Can we come in?' he pushed his way into the house, looking around. The walls were painted a shade of blue, very similar to the colour of the Tardis. The girl shouted out upstairs 'Mum! There's some people here, they want to ask you some questions' she showed them into the living room.

'Great, thanks. What's your name, by the way?' he beamed at her and sat down on a sofa. The walls were full of complicated-looking diagrams and drawings. Some of them he recognised, and to his surprise they actually seemed accurate. This woman must be very good with weird.

'Sarah-Jane. What's yours? Apart from the Doctor. You know, I think I recognise you' she frowned slightly at him. He stared back at her.

'I had a friend called Sarah-Jane. Lovely woman. You look nothing like her' he could hear light footsteps running down the stairs and a voice shouted from the hall 'Sarah?' he recognised it but he couldn't quite place it.

'In here, Mum' Sarah-Jane turned around to face the door. It opened and in the doorway stood a woman with blonde curly hair.

'Oh my god' River walked slowly towards him, a look of disbelief on her face. He stood up, looking shocked 'River? What are you doing here?' she came in front of him and slapped him hard. He clutched the side of his face 'OWWW! What was that for?' she hit him again, punching him on the arm. He stepped back, trying to hold her off 'River, why are you being so violent?'

'What the hell do you think you're doing here? Why did you come here? Seriously, get out of my house!' she turned to her daughter 'why did you let him in?' Sarah-Jane looked confused and folded her arms defensively. Amy and Rory looked at each other, neither of them having a clue what was going on.


	2. A Cross Woman With A House

Chapter 2: Human and Emotional

'Right so- you live here in a… a house' the Doctor looked around in disgust at the domesticity. River living in a house was incomprehensible 'And you have a daughter. And you're very cross.'

'Pretty much covers it, yeah!' River had stopped trying to hit him but she still looked angrier than he's ever seen her 'I haven't seen anything of you for about eighteen months! Not a word! You could have been dead, anything!'

'Oh. Sorry' he knew even as he said it how pathetic that sounded, how it didn't make up for anything she must have been feeling 'I don't know what to say.' She shook her head, looking more sad than angry now.

'Don't say anything. Why the hell are you here anyway?' she folded her arms, taking up a stance exactly like her daughters. He looked between them, noticing the similarities, of which there were many. Suddenly it sunk in- River had a daughter. What if she was his? She would be… part Time Lord. Quite a lot Time Lord, considering what River was. Could he handle it? But what if it wasn't his daughter, if it was someone else's. What if she was married, happy with someone else? It would hurt, a lot. He loved her, even though he hated admitting it. Whichever way it was, he didn't think he could cope. Suddenly he realised he hadn't answered her question and everybody was looking at him.

'Erm, Tardis wanted me to come here. She messed up the co-ordinates. Picked up some stuff' he shrugged. River still didn't look happy but a look of realisation was spreading across her daughter's face

'Oh! I know who you are! You're the man in those pictures!' River spun around to face her daughter

'Sarah, if you say anything else you'll wish you hadn't' River said quietly but with that familiar threatening undertone. Sarah-Jane looked confused but nodded 'Alright if you say so, Mum' River sighed and gave her daughter a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead 'Sorry, love. Could you give us a minute?' Sarah-Jane nodded again, squeezed her mother tightly and left the room. The Doctor could hear her footsteps running lightly up the stairs, echoing her mother's a few minutes ago.

'What picture? What was she talking about?' he folded his arms and stood there tapping his foot, waiting for an answer. Amy was tired of being practically ignored and pushed her way past the Doctor and hugged River, who looked a little surprised but hugged her back. The Doctor rolled his eyes 'I'm still waiting for an answer' River looked at him coldly.

'I'm sorry but my whole world does not revolve around you. You are not the most important thing on my mind right now and I'm not answering your question anyway' she broke apart from Amy and glared at him. He glared back at her, standing his ground.

'Why not? Do you have something to hide?' he asked her pointedly, still staring at her.

She didn't break his gaze and her expression didn't falter 'No. I just don't see why my life is any of your business. Not anymore' her face was almost expressionless, except for something he couldn't quite identify. It hurt him that she wasn't telling him; she tells him everything, unless it's a spoiler. She always said that she trusted him with her life. He stepped towards her, looking sad

'River…' he looked at her pleadingly but she just looked at him coldly 'Yes?' his face fell and he shook his head 'Doesn't matter' she nodded curtly. Amy looked between them, sensing the tension

'So River… how are you?' she tried to diffuse the tension by being bright and cheery but it seemed horribly fake even to her.

'Perfectly well thank you, Amy. Yourselves? What have you done with little me?' River smiled at her mother but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Oh, she's with Rory's parents. We were meant to be going to Barcelona, you know the planet with those special dogs? But someone apparently had other ideas. Not that we don't want to see you of course' she glared at the Doctor but smiled back at River. River moved towards Rory and gave him a hug. The confusion cleared from his face for the first time since leaving the Tardis and he smiled, hugging his daughter.

'Whoah, hang on' Rory said, sounding shocked 'we have a grand-daughter. I'm not old enough to have a grand-daughter!' he laughed as she said it and River smiled at him.

'Yes, it's all very confusing. It's absolutely wonderful being older than your parents' River joked, smiling warmly at said parents but completely ignoring the Doctor.

'Well, if you're all done being all human and emotional, can we get to the important stuff?' the Doctor was flopped on River's sofa, looking bored. River glared at him.

'Oh sorry, once again I forgot that you're the most important thing that everybody has to drop what they're doing and immediately attend to you' she looked angry again now 'I forgot that little human emotions were completely beneath you. I forgot that what you want to do is the only thing that matters!' he stepped forward to her

'River, I didn't mean that and you know it' he put his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off and turned to Amy.

'Are you lot sticking around? You can if you want, I've got space. It'd be great' she smiled at her parents. The Doctor opened his mouth but Amy interrupted him 'We'd absolutely love to!' she smiled and Rory nodded in agreement. River smiled back at them. 

'You have a room. You used to- will- come and stay quite a bit when Sarah was little. I'll show you if you want' they nodded and she led them out of the room and upstairs. The Doctor flopped back down on the sofa again, looking depressed. River was really mad at him and he hadn't meant to hurt her. She didn't want him to stay, he could tell. And he still couldn't believe that River Song, convicted murder and the most wonderful, dangerous, sexy woman he'd ever met, was living on Earth, in a house, with a child. It was so domestic, so human. So un-River. But she was still River, still the most wonderful woman he knew. He couldn't stop thinking about her, when she wasn't there and when she was. He was so distracted he didn't notice her leaning in the doorway, looking at him.

'I don't suppose you want to stay? Far too domestic for his Majesty, I'm sure' he jumped, hearing her voice unexpectedly as she came into the room, arms folded. He looked up at her, struck again by how beautiful she was.

'I don't know. Do you want me to stay?' he stood up, looking into her eyes earnestly. She looked away, shrugging.

'I don't care. You can do what you want' she went to move away but he caught her by the waist.

'River' he said softly and earnestly 'please. Don't be so cross. I didn't mean to hurt you or offend you. I didn't mean to stay away for eighteen months. I love you, I've missed you' he stroked her face gently. She looked at him, hurt and sadness in her eyes

'I thought you weren't coming back. I thought you'd left me for good' she looked away from his eyes. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, how he could ever have left, been without her. She was wonderful, his River. She was so beautiful, so fantastic. Why couldn't he just admit it, just say to her- River, I'm never going to leave you, I love you so, so much. It was just too hard for him. He was so impossibly terrible at human emotions. He kissed her gently, hoping so much that she wouldn't break away. She didn't, wanting so much to just to be held be him, for him to tell her everything would be all right. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd flung her arms around his neck and was kissing him back intensely. Her Doctor. He'd come back for her, like he always did. He smiled, so happy she'd forgiven him. She broke away, looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite read.

'I shouldn't have done that' she turned away from him and went upstairs. He stared after her, slightly annoyed. She always did this, acted like the martyr. He was getting sick of it. She re-appeared suddenly 'Are you staying or not?' she didn't look at him.

He sighed 'yeah. Please' she nodded and led him upstairs. She was so different than the last time he'd seen her, not the laughing, flirting woman she had been. She opened the door of a room at the end of the landing and led him inside.


	3. Don't Make Excuses

'In here. I know you don't sleep much but, you know' she shrugged 'make yourself comfortable' she left the room and he heard her enter a different room further down the hall and her voice speak softly to her daughter 'Sarah? You alright?' he heard the door shut. He sighed and went to knock on the door of what he hoped was Amy and Rory's room. Amy opened the door 'I hope you're proud of yourself' she was glaring at him.

'What?' Great, so Amy was siding with River. All girls together or something like that. And Rory always sided with his wife, not that he had much choice 'What have I done?' Amy shook her head

'You've really hurt River's feelings. And I know it's hard for you when we're being all human, but she's our daughter and we're still getting used to that' he nodded. Suddenly, he heard Sarah-Jane's door open and River's footsteps going down the stairs. He whipped around, looking after her retreating figure. When he turned back round, Amy was smiling smugly at him 'What?' he looked confused. Amy shook her head and went back into her room, shutting the door behind her. The Doctor sighed and followed River down the stairs. He popped his head into the living room, which turned out to be empty and wandered down the corridor. There was talking coming from the kitchen and he opened the door. River was leant against the kitchen counter, talking on the phone. She put her finger to her lips as he came in and he nodded, coming to stand next to her.

'Yep, I'm sure… soon as, yeah… you wish' she laughed loudly and her face lit up 'alright. Yeah thanks again. See you soon' she hung the phone up, still smiling.

'Who was that?' he asked suspiciously. What if she had a boyfriend or something? What if she was married? He'd have to leave in case he accidently lured the man into the Tardis and threw him into a black hole. Whoah, jealousy. He wasn't used to being jealous.

River smiled 'none of your business, sweetie. But if you're lounging around here not doing anything, you can help me with dinner' she had that familiar authority in her voice and he smiled and nodded. She poured herself a large glass of red wine and was about to take a drink when her daughter entered the room.

'Mum, can I go out?' River nodded.

'Yeah, course but just for a bit. Dinner'll be about… ooh, if his Majesty's helping, about four hours, he'll burn everything' she laughed, smiling cheekily at the Doctor who rolled his eyes.

'Never listen to a word your mother says. About 1 in 10 of them are true' he smiled sarcastically back at River and Sarah-Jane looked between them, amused.

'I know that. She's the biggest liar in the world. Anyway, I'll just leave you two alone, shall I?' she smiled innocently and closed the door behind her, leaving the room.

'Oh hilarious!' River called out, shaking her head. The Doctor looked after Sarah-Jane smiling. 'She looks like you, River. Her name- Sarah-Jane. Why did you call her that?' he asked her. She shrugged

'Her father had an old friend called Sarah-Jane. And it's a nice name. I always just call her Sarah' she didn't look at him as she spoke, getting pots and pans from various cupboards. Maybe, if that was the reason, maybe it was him. Naming his child after Sarah-jane Smith was something he liked the sound of.

'What happened to her father? Is he still around?' he tried to sound like he didn't care, like he wasn't biting back tears with every word. She turned to face him, looking into his eyes.

'Once again, it hasn't really got anything to do with you, sweetie' she smiled at him again, but it didn't reach her eyes. The tension was immense as she turned away 'So, how long's it been since you've seen me?'

'About three weeks' he frowned at her. Why was she changing the subject?

'Oh, alright for some then. Some people don't run off for a year and a half' she still had an airy tone to her voice but it sounded somehow fake.

'River, I'm sorry. I didn't know I hadn't shown up for 18 months, to be fair. You know I would never purposefully hurt you. It's our stupid timeline thing it messes everything up' he put his hands on her shoulders.

'You don't have to make excuses, sweetie. I don't care what you do, you live your own life. Makes no difference to me' she shrugged, sounding like she really didn't care. He turned her round to face him

'River, please tell me that isn't true. Tell me that you do care. I love you' he spoke quietly, looking into her eyes. He'd finally got the words out. His hearts were beating in his chest ten times faster than usual. She was staring at him with her expression unreadable, almost blank. She stayed motionless for a few seconds that seemed like hours to him. He could still hear his hearts thumping in his chest. Suddenly she collapsed, sobbing onto his shoulder. He held her tightly, stroking her hair.


	4. What Just Happened?

_**Just to say some stuff, I do know where this is going, even if I am being slightly long-winded with it. I hope you like it even if it is a bit rubbish so far, I promise on Alex Kingston's rampant rabbits it gets better. **_

_**I don't own anything. Obviously. Except this laptop.**_

The Doctor wasn't quite sure how he'd gone from comforting the sobbing River to kissing the River who had him pinned against the wall, but he didn't mind. Until Rory walked in. River, of course, was completely unabashed.

'You alright Rory?' she smiled at her father, not paying any attention to the fact that his face had gone bright purple. The Doctor hid his face in his hands, not daring to look at Rory, who was now spluttering and appeared to be finding it difficult to breathe.

'Need a glass of water?' River filled a glass from the tap and handed it to her father who took it, his hands shaking so much that the water spilled over onto the floor.

'Need to talk to you' Rory pointed at the Doctor brusquely and left the room. The Doctor groaned and followed him out into the dining room, glaring at River. He heard her laughing hard and relaxed slightly. It was a beautiful noise. His River. Her lovely laugh. And lovely lips. He could spend all day thinking about those lips. Lovely, soft lips. That were very good at distracting him. He wanted to get back to them. Lovely lips. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before he accidentally blurted these thoughts out to Rory. Who had a sword and was not afraid to use it. Especially on people who'd been kissing his daughter.

'What the hell were you doing?' Rory burst out, clenching his fists.

'It wasn't my fault! Who had who pinned against the wall? She's vicious!' the Doctor flung up his hands defensively.

'Don't blame my little girl for this, Doctor! You've corrupted her!' Rory's hand was resting very firmly on his sword now and the Doctor instinctively backed away.

'Corrupted her? River? River? She'd take some corrupting! I'm defenceless!' Rory glowered at him.

'I don't want to know details Doctor! Just stay away from her, okay?' Rory stalked out of the room and thundered back into the hall and out of the house. The Doctor sighed and slumped back against the wall, closing his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, lips were pressed fiercely against his and he opened his eyes with a jolt and he jumped quickly back, banging his head against the wall.

'Amy, what are you doing?' his eyes were wide in surprise as the red-head tried to press herself against him and he held her shoulders, pushing her away.

'What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to have a little fun!' she trailed her hand up his chest and he slapped it away.

'Amy, I do not want a repeat of this situation! You're married and I… don't want to kiss you!' he turned around and backed away. Amy pouted.

'Why not? I'm perfectly attractive, aren't I?' she hitched her already short skirt up higher and he looked away.

'Amy! Why are you trying to kiss me?' he flung his hands about exasperatedly.

'I don't just want to kiss you' Amy purred 'Rory's gone out, you know and I'm feeling a little lonely' she fluttered her eyelashes at him and hooked a finger round one of his braces.

'Amelia Pond! Stop it!' he unhooked her finger and shook his own at her.

'Oh, I love it when you say my full name' she started moving towards him again and flung herself at him, crushing her lips against his.

'Oops. So sorry to interrupt' he turned his head so quickly he hurt his neck to see River standing at the doorway, barely containing a laugh. He stuttered and went bright red at which River did laugh. She gave him a coy wave and went to leave the room.

'River!' Amy burst out 'Can we talk?' she looked a lot more worried now and a lot less confident. Her daughter nodded, the only one out of the three who looked at ease.

'But of course, mother dear' she smirked at the Doctor as Amy left the room and followed her out.

'Okay… what just happened?' the Doctor asked himself, completely confused.


	5. Two Plotting Pond Women

_**Hi guys :D So next chapter I hope its okay, I've been having doubts and have just rewritten a lot of it, that's why I haven't updated in ages :/ Hope you enjoy 3 **_

Amy and River walked out into the other room. River closed the door behind them and sat down on her chair, looking expectantly at Amy.

'So' Amy sat down on the chair opposite River 'Mission is accomplished and results were negative, as I expected and you pessimistically did not' she smiled at her daughter.

'Hmm. I'm still not sure. It could very possibly and likely just be because you're Amy and he's clueless. He was doing his flailing thing with his arms. I can never tell when he's dancing or when he has no idea what's going on. Often its both at the same time' River didn't smile back at her. She looked tired and stressed.

'River, you're being too pessimistic. There's nothing wrong with wishing for the best' Amy shrugged 'If he didn't care about you he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't spend large amounts of time sitting and thinking about your hair or whatever, I don't really want to know what he's thinking about when he gets that expression on his face. He wouldn't get completely distracted and nearly fly the Tardis into a black hole when me and Rory mentioned going to see you the other day' she took her daughters hand, trying to comfort her.

'Well, whatever. I don't want to fight about it. It's not that important' River sighed, pushing her hair back off her face.

'So, do I get my part of the bargain?' Amy asked, watching her daughters face, trying to read her emotions 'Will you tell me about Sarah-Jane?'

'As much as I can. But I don't think I can tell you much, it's all spoilers. She is just one big bunch of spoilers' River's face softened as she spoke of her daughter 'It's been hard on her, not having a dad'

'Yeah well, that's the first thing I want to know. Who is her dad? Is it the Doctor?' Amy leaned forward, eager for new information about her granddaughter 'Or is it someone else? Are you married? Do you have a boyfriend? Does she know who her dad is?'

'One question at a time!' River smiled 'I don't… I'm not sure who her dad is. I've never been sure. I always assumed it was him but she's not very Time Lord. I've never checked. She's never had a dad. The whole marriage thing is a massive spoiler. And I'm not seeing anyone at the minute' Answering this barrage of questions made her pale face look even more tired and she leant back in the chair. At that minute, there was a squeal from outside.

Sarah-Jane was sat in the garden, swinging on the seat. She was thinking about her mum. Or maybe worrying was meant to be a better word. She'd realised when she was about ten that her and her mum were definitely no ordinary family. Besides the fact that neither of them were completely human and they were both very clever, there were times when she would catch her mum looking out of the window with a heart-breaking expression. This was usually followed by her mum being very silent and locking herself in her room for hours. She never quite knew what caused these, or what made them stop but she couldn't forget that horrifying experience three months ago. She'd found her mum locked in the bathroom and just panicked blindly. It turned out she was right to panic. River had tried to slit her wrists. She still wasn't sure why. Every time she tried to talk about it, her mother closed up and refused to say a word. She still had two deep scars on each of her wrists that hadn't healed. Her eyes just started to fill with tears at the thought that she couldn't help her mother.

'Hey kid, why so sad?' she snapped her head up and saw-

'Captain Jack!' she squealed and jumped up, flinging her arms round him. He laughed and spun her round.

'Hey Sarah. How's things?' he put her down and ruffled her hair.

'They're okay. But you missed my birthday' she smiled at him, jabbing him in the ribs.

'I'm sorry, kiddo. I've been busy. How's your mother? She's not tried… anything again? He looked worried and she shook her head.

'No, she's alright. We've got visitors, but come in and see her' she skipped towards the house and he followed. Jack smiled to himself. It had been way too long since he feasted his eyes on the beautiful River Song.


	6. Another Old Friend

_**Hai there guys :D New chapter so soon, I'm on a roll :P Hope you're liking it guys Please review and make me happy or I'll cry.**_

Jack walked down the hall after Sarah-Jane, trying not to show on his face his happy anticipation of seeing River again. Sarah-Jane knocked on the door of what Jack remembered as the living-room.

'Mum? Can I come in?' she called out, smiling at Jack.

'Course, honey. Why wouldn't you be able to?' that gorgeous voice sounded slightly amused and Sarah-Jane opened the door, stepping inside.

'We've got another guest, Mum' she smiled and Jack stepped out into the room with his arms out.

'Hey hey, beautiful' he beamed as River jumped up and flung herself at him. He swept her up in a massive bear hug. Amy looked on, slightly confused as to who this man was and why River's face had suddenly lit up.

'Jack!' she squeezed him, planting a kiss on his cheek 'Where have you been, darling? I've missed you!'

'I've missed you too, babe. How are you?' he looked slightly more serious and inspected her wrist where a scar was still visible. River's face became slightly frozen and her lips tightened.

'I'm fine' she answered sharply and Jack rolled his eyes.

'Don't clam up on me now, River. I was just asking how you are because you're my friend' he ruffled her hair and she chuckled slightly.

'Oi! What's going on?' Amy stood up with her arms folded, evidently not pleased at being clueless. River smiled at her, looking the happiest Amy had seen her since they'd arrived.

'Amy, this is my friend Captain Jack Harkness' she looked at Jack '_**Don't**_. Before you start, just don't' he grinned at her and held out his hand to Amy.

'Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you ma'am' she shook his hand, looking only slightly less confused.

'Right. Okay. I'm Amy Pond' she looked from Jack's grinning face to River's suddenly bright-eyed one to Sarah-Jane's smirking one looking knowledgably at her mother 'I see' she raised an eyebrow.

'What do you see?' River smiled at her but before Amy could answer the other remaining members of the party barged into the room.

'Right! What is all this shouting about?' the Doctor swaggered in and caught sight of Jack with his arm round River's waist 'Jack! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for ages!' he looked at him in surprise, mostly surprised that he was entwined with River and she was looking much happier than before.

'Doctor!' Jack grinned at him and held his hand out to him as well. The Doctor shook it. Rory pushed his way past Sarah-Jane and the Doctor and looked at the funny scene. His face was the most confused out of everyone in the room.

'What's happening? Who's this?' he frowned at Jack, who was still grinning. River sighed.

'Right basically, this is Jack Harkness. He's an old friend and he's come to visit. Jack, you know the Doctor, obviously and this is Amy and Rory Pond. Everybody happy?' she rolled her eyes and Jack squeezed her waist, smiling at her before he let go.

'River, if this isn't a good time I can come back next week or something?' he shrugged but she silenced him with a look.

'I asked you to come because I wanted you to come. So you're staying' she spoke quietly and he saluted.

'Ma'am, yes ma'am' she rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the arm. Sarah-Jane left the room and climbed the stairs to her bedroom, sick of all of the adult messing around. Why couldn't they just be straightforward? Although it was obvious that her mother wasn't going to want this Doctor to know about the nature of her past relationship with Jack. Sarah smiled. She really wanted her mum to get together with Jack. He'd been so great when her mum had… had been ill. She knew he really cared about her, even if she was a bit of a slut. Actually, that was a bit harsh. As far as she knew her mum had never cheated on anyone and she couldn't help it if she was a bit of a milf.

The Doctor was watching Jack closely.

'So. Jack. River. I didn't know you two were friends?' he spoke coldly. Amy rolled her eyes.

'We've got to go and do stuff, don't we Rory? Important stuff' she tugged his arm and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

'Why did you do that?' he looked at her, very confused 'What stuff do we need to do?' she sighed.

'We don't. There's obviously a load of sexual tension in that room and I didn't fancy being caught in the middle of it. The Doctor didn't look too happy at that Jack guy being there and River looked way _too_ happy. I wonder if they're going to fight over her' Amy giggled. Rory looked displeased.

'Hmm. Am I going to have to have a word with them?' Amy rolled her eyes.

'Come on, Mr Over-Protective' she kissed his cheek and dragged him upstairs.

As the door closed River smiled at the Doctor.

'Yeah, Jack's probably my best friend in the world. He's really helped me out a few times, when I've been upset or lonely' she turned her smiling face to Jack who squeezed her waist again.

'Oh. I see. Well, that's nice, isn't it?' he glared at Jack who rolled his eyes.

'Maybe I'd better sort myself out' he dis-attached himself from River who smiled at him.

'You're staying, aren't you?' she asked him and he nodded 'You know where your room is' she patted his back and he left the room, smiling at the Doctor.

'So' he folded his arms, lounging against the wall 'Jack has a room in your house. That's interesting'

River smiled and walked over to him 'Interesting, sweetie? It's not really. When Sarah was born and there was no dad around he helped out a lot. And when I was… ill a few months ago he helped me and looked after Sarah. He's a _friend_, sweetie' she put her hands on his shoulders.

'But you were all' he flailed his arms around 'entwined and stuff' she smiled fondly at him.

'He's a _friend_' she kissed him gently but firmly enough to reassure him that he was definitely more than a friend.


End file.
